


Половинщик

by EarthlyWays



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сказка "Медведь-половинщик" - http://zooclub.ru/tales/78.shtml</p>
    </blockquote>





	Половинщик

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка "Медведь-половинщик" - http://zooclub.ru/tales/78.shtml

— Ну что, сосед, помощь нужна, али как?

Лицо у мужика было, прямо скажем, под дружелюбие не заточенное. Ольс скосил глаза на его огромную ладонь. Но он был пришлый, и с местными требовалось поладить. Скрепя сердце, Ольс протянул свою руку. А к вечеру они уже вместе пили медовуху. Михий помог ему покрыть крышу, и Ольс расслабился. Теперь его в собственной постели не разбудит дождь. Так что он пил, смеялся, баюкал на коленях пятиструнку, наигрывая что-то между словами.

А потом Михий дернул ворот рубашки и посмотрел на него, а затем на постель. Ольса словно окатило волной жара.

— Задружимся? — пробасил Михий.

— Как с тобой дружиться-то? — буркнул Ольс. — Ты ж медведь, как есть искалечишь!

Михий поднялся, и Ольс как-то сразу понял, что его воля очень мало значит.

— Ладно, ладно, — быстро сказал он. — Иди, ложись.

Михий пошел к кровати, на ходу сымая рубаху…. А под Ольсом закачался пол — не от медовухи, от вида играющих под медовой кожей мышц. Мужчина растянулся на кровати и снова впился в него горящим взглядом. У Ольса пересохло во рту. Непослушными пальцами он обернул пятиструнку в плащ, убрал в угол, и направился к постели. Присел на краешек, положил руки на колени мужчины и уткнулся взглядом в бугор в паху.

Да-а-а…

Михий приподнялся на локтях. Ольс с трудом сглотнул.

— Ну что? Вершки или корешки? — спросил он.

— Вершки, — с облегчением сказал Ольс.

— Ладно, — подмигнул мужик, опрокидывая его на кровать, — твои вершки, мои корешки.

Когда горячий рот сомкнулся на плоти Ольса, до него, наконец, дошла суть уговора.

Все было не так уж худо, но назавтра у Ольса здорово тянуло пониже спины.

«Ничего, — решил он, — вперед умнее буду!»

Работы было много, так что встретились они с Михием только через несколько дней. И, нужно сказать, Ольс соскучился.

— Вершки или корешки? — шепнул Михий, оглаживая его грудь горячими ладонями.

— М-м-м? А! Корешки, — выбрал Ольс.

— Ладно, — сказал мужик. — Мои вершки, твои корешки.

И пригнул его голову к своему паху.

Лежа на горячей груди сопящего Михия, Ольс пытался понять. Твои вершки, мои вершки… Его явно где-то надули, потому что растянутая задница снова ныла.

Он вздохнул.

«Видно, поделом мне, — подумал он. — Напрасно сельских за дураков держал!»

Михий шевельнулся, обнимая его поперек тела сильной рукой, и Ольс потерся щекой о его грудь.

"А впрочем... корешки всяко слаще..."


End file.
